On the steps of the Scaring School
by ReenyP
Summary: Terri and Terry are late for their scaring classes again, but when they're about to enter the Scaring School, Jonny W and his ROR brothers turn up and, still furious about Oozma Kappa's win over their fraternity, throw insults (and a book) at the Perrys. After Randy yells something a bit too offensive towards Terri, will Terry discover the monster within and stand up for his twin?


The Perry brothers were late again - and at this speed it'd be no wonder if they were excluded from the scaring programme for the second time. Terri, as always, overslept, and dragging a sleeping half a body around was a huge effort, even to someone as used to it as Terry. The frosty winter wind harshly breathed cold in the brothers' faces, as they tried to keep the Scaring School in sight through the gathering mist. Both walked in silence - Terri because of an unpleasant sensation of guilt, after all it was his fault they were late, and Terry because that was just the nature of him.

They were on the front steps of the School, when Terri spoke up for the first time since they left the Oozma Kappa fraternity house. Now that Sully and Mike left, it was by far less cheerful than before.

"Hey, Terry, do you hear that?"

Terri was right - someone was coming over, and soon the Perrys could see the darkening silhouettes. Terri clutched Terry's arms and ghasped.

"Hey there, Terries!" Jonny Worthington grinned and was soon joined by the rest of the RORs.

"Emm, yes, hi Jonny." Terry said, plucking up courage. Jonny and his brothers in Roar Omega Roar would never forgive OK for that last win, and they sure would never forget it. Jonny was advancing towards the twins, and they slowly shuffled backwards. Suddenly, they tripped.

"What have we here?" Jonny ripped Terry's philosophy book out of his hand. Although they were back in the scaring programme, the older twin still liked reading.

"Philosophy, huh?"

"Give it back." Terry said calmly, picking himself and his brother up off the damp steps. Seeing that Jonny had no such intentions, Terry turned and kept walking, with a worried Terri trailing behind him.

"You can't just let him do that!" Terri accused his brother. He barely managed to say that, when one of the monsters behind them, shouting something like, "forgotten this?", threw the book straight at the older brother's head. It whistled through the air and hit Terry, forcing tears to well up in his only eye. The younger twin sat them down, and put his arms around his brother as best as he could. Terry sobbed, wiping his eye with the sleeve of his sweater. Terri produced a tissue out of his sleeve and offered it to Terry. He smiled. Terry always had something up his sleeve, in both senses.

"Calm down, Terry," the younger one whispered, "Jonny's just being a jerk, ignore him." The pain was unbearable, but Terry picked up the book and they stood up again.

"Hey, isn't Terry/i a girls name?" Randy Boggs piped up, followed by a brief cheer from the RORs.

"Only if it's with an i!" Someone else replied. Terry couldn't stand it when someone upset his brother. He turned, almost making the other half fall over.

"WHAT did you just say," he spat out, as intimidating as he could manage.  
"Oh, nothing too bad," Randy laughed, "nothing worse than his dancing anyway! Remember that party last week?" No one could forget that in a hurry. The twins got so drunk, they started dancing on the table, tipping over a tall jug of punch. Then they threw up, even over Art, who, as well as that, had to carry them home. Terry, feeling his cheeks grow hot, could see his brother was on the verge of tears. That made him so mad he came right up to Randy and yelled right into his face,

"Take that back, his dancing is GREAT!" It was visible that Randall was slightly scared by the sudden turn of events. Jonny could see that too, so he signalled to the rest of the group to follow him, and they soon disappeared in the vast building of the Scaring School.

The twins sat down on the steps, Terri sniffing and sobbing, tears streaming out of his one eye, and Terry next to him. They sat like this for a while, the older twin's arms round the younger one.

"C'mon Terri, don't listen to them! Your dancing really is great, really!" Terri sobbed even more, biting his lip.

"No it's not. Especially not last week."  
Terry was about to say something else, to comfort his younger twin, but Terri cut him off.  
"No! Don't say anything else. Don't lie, even YOU say my dancing is embarrassing! Now just leave me alone!"

That would be quite hard as the twins shared a body, even so, Terry knew how his brother felt. He let go of his brother's hand. Terri seemed so helpless then, sobbing, curled up with his side of the tentacles up to his chin, arms resting in his lap. Terry couldn't bear the sight of his twin crying, because even though they were so different he loved Terri to bits, and couldn't manage without him. If they were ever separated, Terry would miss everything. Dragging his sleepy brother around the house, the magic they did, even his dancing classes, sometimes...

It was then that Terry started crying too. He didn't sob or sniff, just looked out into the gathering mist and let it all go. He was a little shocked when something gripped his hand, and gazed down to find Terri looking up at him.

"Let's go get some tissues bro, the ones up my sleeve are all finished..." He said with a sad smile, and sobbed one final time. Terry laughed through the veil of tears. It was hard to see but he picked them up and they walked off into the mist together.

The end...


End file.
